Back From The Empty
by klutzysunshine
Summary: When Meg returns from the Empty, she and Cas finally make up for lost time.


One of the better surprises about Chuck releasing all the souls from Hell to start another apocalypse was that Billie, the Shadow, and Jack chose to release certain souls from the Empty to aid Team Free Will - and one of them happened to Meg. Jack simply told Cas that he had a feeling they needed her. Cas was so grateful to have them both back that he hugged his son and then turned around and kissed Meg. Immediately afterwards, he told her that he loved her. Overcome with emotion and hating herself for it, a crying Meg told him she felt the same. And despite her limitations - due to Crowley's torture and numerous injuries she couldn't heal from, she was now in a wheelchair - the demon was a valued ally of Team Free Will now. None of them could really believe it, but Meg had sacrificed herself for them, after all.

Meg pulled herself out of her wheelchair and got into their bed. "How'd the hunt go, Clarence?" Despite the ongoing apocalypse, run of the mill hunts kept popping up, so he'd gone ahead to Texas to deal with a haunting.

"The ghost only threw me into the wall once," he deadpanned.

She laughed. "Yeah? Salt and burned it?" Meg loved talking about their day and it was cheesy as fuck but she was still someone who could kill a person (only supernatural creatures now, though) in the blink of an eye. She had not gone soft, despite what the Winchesters (mostly Dean) claimed.

"Of course. And how was your day? Scare Jack some more?" He didn't approve, really, but it was somewhat amusing to watch his girlfriend scare the hell out of the nephilim in order to teach him to hide from enemies better. It seemed to be working, at least, and Jack and Meg were making a game out of it now.

"Of course. He only jumped and almost killed me once today."

He kissed the crown of her head. "That's better than the three attempts last week."

"Right? He's getting so much better." She liked the kid, despite the fact that he was still drowning in grief and guilt because of his actions when soulless. It got rough sometimes but he was slowly starting to heal and let go of his guilt.

"And did you antagonize Sam and Dean much?" Cas pressed.

"A bit." She smiled at him. "Did you miss me?"

"Always." To have her back in his life was a miracle (if he still believed in those now - Chuck's turn had given him many doubts, although an also resurrected Gabriel assured him that it was always this way and told him Chuck would likely get over this tantrum soon and probably fix shit in time).

God, she couldn't believe she got to be with her unicorn and "move furniture" with him whenever they wanted. She wasn't sure when she had turned into such a sappy fuck but at least her enemies would never see her this way. "Love you, Clarence."

"I love you too, Meg." He kissed her again, and then she scooted down into the bed to go to sleep, absolutely exhausted from the day's event.

* * *

The next day, they got called out to hunt a demon since the others were busy with other hunts (the apocalypse kept them away from home a lot, which sucked). The demon chuckled when he laid eyes on her. "I see the bitch is back," he snarked.

"Fuck right," Meg shot back, a leer on her face.

Cas rolled his eyes. "As amusing as this is, you're killing innocents."

The demon rolled his eyes. "Is that what this is about? There's no souls left in Hell. I have to get my kicks somehow."

"I'm bored." Meg waved her hand and the demon went flying.

Cas began chanting an exorcism while Meg kept the demon busy. When it became clear that the host was already dead, Cas stabbed the demon with the knife.

After it was dead, the two turned to each other to celebrate. "Marry me," she purred after Cas hugged her.

He pulled back in shock. "Did you just propose?"

She couldn't take it back now and fuck it, Meg didn't want to. "Yes, I did. What do you say?"

"Of course I'll marry you." He kneeled down and grabbed her hand, squeezing it.

"You want to elope in Vegas? Make it official as soon as possible, especially if the world does end." Her heart pounded, and Meg couldn't believe this was actually happening. She wanted to be his wife, though. And the thought of calling Cas, her Clarence, her husband, warmed her all the way through.

"Sounds like a wonderful idea. We'll call Dean, Sam, and Jack and have them meet us there. I want Dean to be my best man." Cas just knew Dean wouldn't stop whining that he hadn't been informed if they just did it without say anything.

"Great. I guess Rowena can be my maid-of-honor so we'll call her too." The two of them got along surprisingly well, which worried the Winchesters a little, but they let it go since the two of them clearly weren't plotting anything.

* * *

After two phone calls (the first shocked the hell out of the Winchesters, and Meg couldn't stop cackling at their reactions), the six of them met up in Vegas. Cas and Meg put their own spin on their vows (confusing the poor minister marrying them) and since she was standing with his and Rowena's help, he dipped her just a bit to kiss her before she sat back down in her wheelchair.

Despite Meg's protests, Cas carried her over the threshold into the bunker (Dean carried her wheelchair down the war room) because he wanted to do at least one thing traditionally. "You're my wife now, Meg," he whispered in awe.

"Yeah, and you're my husband now. My old ball and chain," Meg teased.

Making it official in the middle of the apocalypse may not have been the best idea but Meg and Cas had waited long enough to get here. They deserved some happiness.

They had an apocalypse to stop, hopefully as soon as possible.


End file.
